legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kashua Glacier
Kashua Glacier is a location found in the third disc of The Legend of Dragoon.' Geographic This glacier on the far side of this contenent is buried under an eternal cover of ice and snow. The temperature here is far below average at all times and this place is thus uninhabited. Miranda expresses her condolences for the scantily clad Meru's discomfort, but she appears to be completely at home here; Deningrad residents, at least, are made of sterner stuff than not being able to travel on the Glacier. So are two intrepid Peddlers: brothers Segundo and Tercero. The ground is very slippery due to ice and as a result, Dart and friends will slide while moving across this terrain. Be prepared to exert more effort than usual in getting close enough to use the Save Crystal. Story White Dragon's Foundling Meru and Haschel complain about the bitter cold. Miranda attempts to console them. Since they are unused to it, she says, it must be quite bad. She goes on to explain how, as a child, she used to go to the Glacier for solace. Ever so curious, Meru asks how it is she could need alone time (she says, "lonely time") what with her mother being the kind hearted Theresa. Miranda explains how Theresa is not her birth mother, how her actual mother abandoned her, and how Queen Theresa so kindly took her in as if she was one of her own children. After a pause, they then proceed into the snow to make chase after Lloyd. Glacial Ravine of the Tower of Flanvel The heroes descend deep into the glacier by climbing down through a cave entrance. Once inside the depths, they climb down between the ice walls, hopping from one pillar shaped chunk of ice to another. Once they reach the bottom, the Tower of Flanvel is straight ahead. The Moon Mirror, the Wingly gift to humans, the potential Trojan Horse that Lloyd seeks, has been kept safe inside this decaying symbol of the Winglies' former glory for generations. The heroes know full well that Lloyd may wait inside. Lloyd, who not only had proved impossible to defeat at the Hero Competition, but holds Queen Theresa hostage. Lloyd must be confronted, and Theresa rescued. At least they know that Lloyd needs Theresa to access the Mirror; she may be his hostage, but she is also his key to the treasure. Snowfield After the events within said tower, they must continue on their journey towards Vellweb, though Snowfield to determine the legitimacy of what Lloyd had to offer, and to bare witness with their own eyes. And so they must leave the location through the northmost exit which was otherwise unaccesable until now. Chests Monsters ''Note: During your quest to pursue Lloyd (after he kidnaps Queen Theresa), these monsters are also found in the Tower of Flanvel. Random encounterable Boss encounterable Shops Two of the four Peddler Brothers are perched on the edge of the crevasse here. Segundo (Second) and Tercero (Third). Primero (First) and Quatro (Fourth) are in Vellweb Segundo * Mind Crush * Battle Axe * Flamberge * Virulent Arrow * Saint Armor * Robe * Guard Badge Tercero * Healing Fog * Healing Breeze * Sun Rhapsody * Angel's Prayer * Body Purifier * Charm Potion Gallery Kashua Glacier - Map view.png|Kashua Glacier - Map view Kashua Glacier - Part 1A.png|Kashua Glacier - Part 1A Kashua Glacier - Part 1B.png|Kashua Glacier - Part 1B Kashua Glacier - Part 1C.png|Kashua Glacier - Part 1C Kashua Glacier - Part 2A.png|Kashua Glacier - Part 2A Kashua Glacier - Part 2B.png|Kashua Glacier - Part 2B Kashua Glacier - Part 3A.png|Kashua Glacier - Part 3A Kashua Glacier - Part 3B.png|Kashua Glacier - Part 3B Kashua Glacier - Part 3C.png|Kashua Glacier - Part 3C Kashua Glacier - Part 3D.png|Kashua Glacier - Part 3D Category:Location Category:Disc 3 Category:Shop Category:Mille Seseau Category:Kashua Glacier